En El Reino De Los Sueños
by Gyda0248
Summary: Desde algún tiempo Luna, la princesa de la noche, y Spike, un sencillo asistente. conversan durante los sueños del dragón, contándose penurias y alegrías, sin siquiera llamándose amigos, ellos comparten un lazo aún mayor. la indiferencia sincera del uno al otro.
1. Isueño

Primero fue oscuridad y luego una explosión de luz, se vio a si mismo en un túnel interminable, los colores que lo envolvían formaban parte de él, se mezclaban como si fuera un simple juego. El dragón entonces se encontró en una pequeña colina, mirando al basto cielo estrellado y el tranquilizador Celeste claro, un árbol de hojas verdes le daba sombra y una fresca brisa le decía que no estaba solo.

Y él lo sabía, cada vez que se encontraba en ese lugar estaba ella.

Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con La princesa de la noche y los astros, no hacía falta saber el titulo, con solo su presencia y gestos resaltaba a la vista que ella pertenecía a un grupo diferente, superior al de una princesa, superior al de los mortales.

-no deberías estar en Yakykistan?- preguntó mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo en el suave pasto verde

-y lo estoy- contesto sin dirigir la mirada. "como siempre" pensó Spike.

-cual es el problema entonces? No era lo suficientemente frío?-

ella ignoró por completo la pregunta, seguramente sumida en sus pensamientos, o porque simplemente la encontró innecesaria, cosa que se parecía más a la verdad.

-Mi problema es que esta criatura sigue escurriéndose, aún no logró identificar que es. La única información que tengo de ella es la misma que me dijeron al iniciar mi misión-

la princesa estaba molesta, frustrada quizás era la mejor palabra. Hacía dos semanas que la princesa había dejado Equestría para ir a Cazar un monstruo que le susurraba por las noches a los yaks, haciendo que estos tengan pesadillas. Algunos, que habían estado en un mayor periodo de tiempo escuchando los susurros, comenzaban a ceder a estas pesadillas y a realizar locuras impronunciables.

En momentos como esos el joven dragón no sabía que realmente hacer, podía intentar consolarla, decirle que todo saldrá bien, pero sería una mentira directa.

Aquella Yegua era complicada, demasiado para el gusto de Spike, pero nunca se lo recriminaría o diría.

-entonces no es por el frío?-

ella solo sonrió un poco, para su pesar Spike nunca había escuchado la risa de la Yegua de la luna, pero habían rumores, y esos rumores decían que si la escuchabas tus sueños más hermosos se harían realidad. Él lo dudaba, después de todo era bastante escéptico, aún viviendo en un mundo lleno de magia.

* * *

la verdad no se a donde irá a para la historia, si es que hay historia alguna...

espero que les guste y cualquier opinión, crítica o simple comentario sera recibido con los brazos abiertos

hasta la próxima

-Gyda0248


	2. IIsueño

Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en el cielo infinito en cuanto su cuerpo abandono ese túnel.

En esta ocasión estaba solo, no habían estrellas ni colores en el cielo, solo el blanco puro del vació absoluto. Se sintió como una eternidad cuando una luz azul apareció desde lo alto, y con la gracia que solo ella tenía galopo suavemente hasta su lado.

-es inusual que seas tú quien me llame joven draco-

ese era su apodo, siendo sincero le gustaba, era como darle un "plus" a su vida. Pocas ocasiones sentía que ser un dragón ayudaba en algo, pero la princesa Luna lo veía de otra forma; ella sabía de su naturaleza, era precavida, porque ella sabe bien que se debe tener a un dragón de buen animo. Pensando en eso el se sentía repugnante, una bestia, pero si le preguntaras y el obligado dijera la verdad, diría sin duda alguna que eso le agradaba.

Sin embargo ello mismo parecía ser la causa de su problema actual.

-Dime Luna, alguna vez amaste a alguien?-

ella lo miro sorprendida, sin saber que responder aparentemente. Por ello mismo la yegua de melena flamante decidió evitar la pregunta, cosa que para Spike no paso desapercibida.

-¿problemas de amores?-

supo que era entonces su oportunidad, de decir todo lo que sentía, incluso esas palabras pegajosas de lo exageradamente dulce que eran.

El dragón habló, habló de su amor hacia una hermosa unicornio de melena color amatista, ojos zafiro y piel de diamante puro. Le contó de la gracia, de su gentileza y delicadeza, como sus ojos observaban cada detalle, de su voz cantarina, sofisticada en cada segundo. Como su dolor crecía cuando la veía llorar y como su corazón se emocionaba al escucharla sobre lo que fuera que ella dijera.

Le contó cuando la vio por primera vez, lo hermosa que se veía el pasado atardecer. Miles de maravillas más salieron de la profundidad de su alma, cada una dedicadas con ternura y una sonrisa extremadamente frágil para su pesar.

Y mientras más idolatraba, más sus ojos lagrimaban.

Porque su primer amor ya amaba a otro.

-quisiera odiarlo pero... pero no puedo, no cuando ella sonríe de esa forma, no cuando ella lo mira así y el a ella, no puedo...-

luego de esas palabras se puso de pie y gritó, gritó mientras las lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Gritó porque no podía encontrar el culpable de su desgracia, la vida misma lo estaba torturando, pero la vida misma le había entregado su platónico amor.

Se sentía afiebrado, aturdido. No le importó. En su mente solo estaba ella, ella y la felicidad que nunca podrían compartir juntos.

Cuando despertó sentía su garganta seca.

No era capaz de hablar adecuadamente.

Quizás sí tenía suerte.

después de todo el único ser que lo había escuchado estaba lejos.

* * *

Gracias por quienes comentaron, me ayudo lo suficiente como para escribir otros dos capítulos más

y por ahora me gusta bastante como va con los otros capítulos, por lo que mañana o en un par de días subiré otro capitulo más ^^

hasta la próxima

-Gyda0248


	3. IIIsueño

En esta ocasión todo estaba oscuro, no lograba ni siquiera ver sus propias garras frente a él, con su fuego verde logró iluminar un poco el lugar, tan solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que el gran árbol estaba seco, sin hoja alguna y el tronco podrido.

Nunca pensó que hasta en el mundo de los sueños las cosas cambiarían. Pero no podía culpar a Luna, no cuando había sido él quien había abandonado ese lugar hace casi dos años atrás.

El motivo de su ausencia era para evitar traer recuerdos que se había obligado a sepultar por la unicornio que amaba, y sí que la amaba, tanto como el primer día.

Tanto era su amor que se estaba ahogando en el, y ahora, más que nunca necesitaba salir a la superficie.

La última vez en este lugar fue la última vez que había llorado, y con esa mirada incriminadora de Luna la siguiente ocasión que se habían encontrado en el mundo real su fachada había corrido peligro, no necesitaba de la preocupación de Twilight, pensaba que la soledad lo ayudaría, y por ello decidió entonces cortar toda (o ninguna?) relación con la princesa Lunar.

Y ahora estaba nuevamente allí, solo en la oscuridad, rezando a su dios inventado para que la princesa no aparezca junto con sus lagrimas.

Pero su poca suerte pareció abandonarlo por completo desde esa noche.

La princesa surgió desde la espesa obscuridad, a su paso dejaba estrellas flotando, iluminando poco a poco el lugar, el pasto seco y el tronco gris quedaron expuestos, así como la figura del dragón. Exactamente igual que siempre, el mismo tamaño y las mismas escamas.

En la mirada de la princesa había preocupación, más aún cuando él no aparto la vista del suelo.

Odiaba conocerla tanto, pero incluso ese sentimiento tan fuerte pasaba desapercibido bajo el amargo que lo carcomía, aquel que lo atormentaba como si fuera el pasatiempo de algún maníaco.

Ella serenamente se sentó a su derecha, tan cerca que Spike escucho como ella tomaba aire para comenzar a hablar.

-por que no vuelves a ponyville? O al Imperio de Cristal, cualquier lugar que escojas no importara, la boda es a las 13:00 horas por lo que/-BASTA!-

cortó las frías palabras con un grito desesperado y la empujo de su lado, no quería escuchar, no sabía que esperaba encontrar cuando volvió a esa colina en sus sueños, pero no quería realmente saberlo.

Estaba perdido, en muchos sentidos, desesperado y con el corazón roto.

SI! su frágil corazón se había caído a pedazos, y todo por amor, TODO POR AMAR. Si no tuviera corazón alguno como los otros dragones, si tan solo esa ocasión que se dejo llevar por su codicia no se presentara ella, pero NO!. NO! Le gritaba el mundo entero, el mundo que lo quería ver arrodillado suplicando como un perro por una galleta, COMO SI EL YA NO LO FUERA!.

Ahora estaba de rodillas, aferrándose al pasto seco, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente pero ninguna toco el suelo.

En cambio estas estaban tranquilamente en la pesuña de la hermosa princesa, él la miro, quizás por primera vez en todas las ocasiones en que habían estado allí. Pequeñas estrellas salían de su melena que se confundía con el ahora cielo estrellado, ella retorno la mirada, de alguna forma la respiración del dragón se cortó. Con un leve movimiento de ojos ella le indico que se fijara en su lagrima, al hacerlo la gota se resbalo de la pesuña, cayendo de tal forma que parecía parte de una antigua danza.

Y al tocar el suelo, una onda de luz surgió igual como si se tratase de un lago, se expandió dejando el pasto verde, la luz blanca recorrió el árbol devolviendo le las hojas y siguió, más allá, a un lugar tan lejano que Spike no podría ni imaginarlo, pero lo sentía, lo sentía como si el mismo fuera la luz recorriendo esas planicies.

Una ráfaga de viento toco las escamas retornandole el aliento.

-Dime joven Draco- ella hablo mirándolo fijamente y con ternura- ¿quieres escuchar una historia de amor?-

* * *

y con este capitulo acabaríamos con lo que me parece la "introducción" de la historia.

los siguientes serán más largos y puede que en total sean unos 5 capítulos más, luego de ese arco es un completo misterio

espero que les guste y cualquier cosa que quieran decir son libres de comentar

hasta la próxima

-Gyda0248


End file.
